What you do for the ones you love
by kjennyperry
Summary: Bo has just lost Lauren and she is realizing how miserable her life is without the blonde doctor in it. Beca is terminally ill and Chloe will do whatever it takes to keep her human lover alive. AU in that Chloe is fae and is good friends with Lauren.
1. Chapter 1

**So I have hit a little bit of a blank on one of my other stories but I will finish Unexpected Meeting I uploaded the last prewritten chapter earlier this week and haven't gotten around to writing the next one. **

**this idea here has been in my head for a long time, even longer than the other two so I decided to post this one. I really love Bo and Lauren as a couple and I also love Beca and Chloe obviously, so I thought hey why not! Enjoy the story, read and review**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect or Lost Girl, if I did Bo and Lauren never would have taken a break because Bo would have been a better girlfriend on the show :)**

**Bo's POV**

I sat at the bar and downed what had to be my tenth shot at the least. "Bobo are you okay," my bestfriend and roommate Kenzi asked?

"Why wouldn't I be okay," I asked grumily? "You look like someone pissed in your cornflakes," she stated seriously. I couldn't help but laugh at how she was trying to seem serious.

"Didn't you go to the lab today to talk to Lauren or try to at least," she asked me as she sat on the stool next to me.

"She was busy," I said as I felt sick to my stomach. Lauren had seemed busy alright, she was with some red headed girl and was laughing and joking around with her.

The worst part is that the girl was rather attractive and gave off an aura of kindness. As soon as I saw them together I ran from the labs.

"She needs time Bo," she said softly. "I don't want her to move on in that time though, Lauren should be with me," I said loudly.

"Hey succuslut, and thief" said Tamsin loudly! Kenzi spun around and glared at her angrily.

Tamsin just smirked at us. "Are you still hung up on the human doctor with the legs that go on forever," she asked as she leaned against the counter.

"Shut up."

Tamsin looked at Kenzi with a glint in her eyes. "Awe are you humans protective of each other," she asked? "Both of you shut up please," I growled out.

"What is wrong with her," Tamsin asked Kenzi? "Lauren," Kenzi told her. I stood up and headed over to the pool table where Hale and Dyson were.

"Bo, hey you wanna play," Hale asked with a smile. Dyson looked at me and smiled hopefully.

"I'm hungry, who wants to go with me to a club or anywhere that's livelier than the Dal," I asked them?

"Should've asked lil mama, she is always up for a party and I bet Tamsin is too," Hale said. "I'll go with you anywhere Bo," Dyson said earnestly.

God, is he ever going to realize that while I love him dearly, Lauren is who consumes my thoughts. "I need to feed, it's pretty bad."

"I'll help you Bo," Dyson said as he placed his hand on my arm. I sighed and changed my mind, I just want to go home and lay in bed until tomorrow.

"No, Dyson we are just friends and that's all we will ever be anymore," I replied stiffly.

I walked over to the bar and noticed that Kenzi and Tamsin seemed pretty close and were laughing.

"Kenz, I'm heading home are you good for a ride or do you want me to wait for you," I asked as I leaned against the counter. "Bobo, you can't drive, so I will come with you, I only had two shots," she said as she stood up. Tamsin looked a little bit disappointed.

"Later, thief and succuslut," Tamsin said as she walked over to Dyson and Hale.

Kenzi and I headed to our home that we lovingly call the crack shack. I sat down on the couch once we got there and looked around.

"When was the last time you fed Bobo," Kenzi asked as she turned on her Xbox? I shrugged and looked around.

I'm what you call a succubus I feed sexual energy or chi that I can get from either others like me called fae or I can feed off humans. Ironically it was a human who taught me how to control myself so that I don't kill anyone when I feed off them.

"Bo, look I know you're upset over everything with Dr. Hotpants but honestly you weren't the greatest girlfriend over the last few months, nobody can blame her for asking for a break," Kenzi stated.

"I know Kenz, I think I'm going to go to bed," I said softly as I got up and headed up to my room.

I looked at my bed and thought about all the nights I spent here with Lauren doing less than appropriate things, and how much I wished she would be back here with me.

**Chloe's POV**

"BECA I'M HOME," I yelled as I walked in the door.

"Hey Chloe," she called back as I went into the kitchen and walked straight over to her. "I missed you today," I murmured as I laid a kiss on her neck.

"How are you feeling," I asked her gently? "Like normal, not the greatest, but then you walked in and I feel a lot better," she said with a grin as she turned around and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I talked to Lauren today, she might be able to help you," I said. Beca sighed and pulled away from me.

Her long brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she was really pale, it worried me a lot. Mostly because where I am a type of fae and she is human.

"I think she can help you get better," I said. "Chloe, let's just be real here okay, I have cancer, I won't make it another two years," she said softly.

I felt my eyes fill up with tears and I instantly grabbed her and pulled her into my arms. "I won't let that happen, no way, I don't want to live without you," I mumbled into her shoulder.

"Chloe I am human, you'd live without me for a lot more years than with me," she told me as she kissed my neck. "Lauren can change you, I know she can she is one of my oldest friends and when I tell her what is going on she will help."

Beca pulled away and sat at the table. "Can we talk about something else please," she asked sounding annoyed.

I went over and placed myself in her lap. "How good do you feel right now?" She grinned and pulled me down so her lips met mine in an eager kiss.

"I feel fucking fantastic right about now honestly," she mumbled as she moved to kiss and suck on my neck eagerly. I whimpered and felt the wolf in me want to claim and mark Beca as mine.

It doesn't help that where we are in Toronto I know there are fae everywhere. I don't want any of them to try to make me stay away from Beca. Humans and fae are not allowed to be together, but Beca is worth any trouble I might get into.

She is my whole world, I met her in Atlanta at college and ever since I saw her I knew I wanted her to be mine. Imagine how happy I was when one night we were hanging out and out of the blue she leaned in and kissed me.

"What are you thinking about Chloe," she asked as she moved to pull my shirt away from my shoulder so she could kiss my shoulder over and over.

"How we met and how you kissed me that first time at your dorm," I answered as I moaned when she bit down on my pulse point. "Bedroom now," I said as I stood up and picked her up eagerly. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I hurried to our bedroom.

I set her down on the bed and she yanked me down with her. "Someone's eager," I said and she started unbuttoning my shirt.

She smirked as she pulled the shirt away from my body. I grabbed the hem of her shirt and ripped it off her as I kissed her hard. She climbed onto my lap without breaking our kiss.

"Mine," she mumbled as her hands skimmed over my breasts. "Yours Becs," I moaned as I tried to speak more. She pushed me down onto my back and I smiled at her. She reached behind me as I sat up a little and she unsnapped my bra. Once she pulled it away from my body she leaned over to attach her lips to my nipple. I gasped at the feeling of her lips on my nipple.

"More Beca," I cried out weakly. She pulled back and I quickly pulled her jeans off as I shimmed out of mine as well.

She grinned as she slid her hand down to cup my over my underwear. "Wow Chlo, all for me," she asked with a grin and her blue eyes darkened with want.

She slowly slid my underwear down and pulled me closer. "Please Beca," I said breathlessly. "Your wish my command," she said as she pulled me into a loving kiss. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and moaned at the feeling.

Without any warning I felt her palm on my clit and two of her fingers slid into me. I gasped and broke away from her kiss in shock. "Beca," I cried out as she pumped her fingers in and out of me. "Cum for me Chloe," she whispered in my ear.

I gasped and I came as Beca kissed me eagerly. "I love you so much," I said as she pulled her fingers out. She brought them up to her mouth and sucked them dry. "Beca," I moaned loudly!

"I love you too Chloe Beale, now let's sleep," she said and kissed me gently.

**Bo's POV**

The next morning I woke up to a killer hangover. I groaned and rolled over in my bed to find Kenzi sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Morning Bobo," she said lightly.

"Urgh, my head hurts so badly," I groaned out. "I figured it would so that's why I went out and go McDonald's a bit ago," she told me. "I love you Kenzi," I told her honestly.

I got out of bed and grabbed my kimono and put it on as I went to our kitchen with Kenzi.

I froze when I saw who was standing in the kitchen. "Surprise," Kenzi said weakly.

"Lauren," I said in shock.

_She's here!_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter for this story because I have a pretty good idea where I want it to go and I'm kind of excited for it. just to clarify, in this story unlike my others, it will focus a bit more at least for the time being on Bo and Lauren since the relationship between Chloe and Beca has already been established. Chloe and Lauren's friendship will be a big part of this story though, so enjoy and read and review.**

"Lauren," I breathed as I took in her appearance. She was wearing a blue, buttoned up blouse with the top two buttons undone. She had her lab coat in hand so I figured she was going to work after she was done here.

"Hello, Bo," she said quietly as I heard rather than saw Kenzi run upstairs to her room.

I couldn't help but walk over to her and pull her into a hug. She stiffened instantly and I felt my heart ache.

"Bo, Hale asked me if I would bring you to the Light fae compound, he wants to talk to you," she said sounding like professional, doctor like Lauren.

She didn't come to actually see me.

"I can drive you there or did you bring your own car," I asked? "I don't have a car, I took a cab," she said simply.

I yelled to Kenzi that I was going out and would be back soon. I led Lauren to my beat up old yellow Camaro. I then opened the passenger door for her.

"Thank you Bo."

I so badly wanted to ask her about the redhead from yesterday, to know if she was dating her.

"I saw you at the lab yesterday, why didn't you come over to ask me whatever it was you needed," she asked as I drove. "You seemed busy so I didn't want to disturb you," I mumbled.

"it was just my friend Chloe, she's going through a really bad time, her girlfriend has terminal cancer," she said and I instantly felt bad for thinking the worst of the redhead girl.

"I'm sorry," I said as I pulled into the Light fae compound.

She nodded and got out of the car. "You know where the Ash is, so I'll see you around Bo," she said softly. "No, Lauren wait please," I said as I grabbed her hand.

"I miss you," I said as I walked closer to her. She sighed and ran her free hand through her long, wavy, and gorgeous blonde hair. I looked at her longingly.

"Bo, I need time remember, and I don't think I can talk to you about any of this us stuff right now," she said quietly.

I feel sick to my stomach when I think about how much I must have hurt her with everything that happened. "Lauren, I'm sorry I wish I could take it all back," I said softly.

"Bo, I can't get past the fact that you kissed Tamsin when you didn't even need to heal," she said firmly. "I want to fix things Lauren, I…" I trailed off.

"Go see Hale," she said as she walked away and into her labs. I frowned and huffed as I turned and headed towards Hale's throne room.

I went in and saw that he was sitting at a desk with his head in his hands and he seemed stressed out.

"Hale, are you okay," I asked as I made my way over to him.

"Bo, good you're here," he said with a smile as he stood up. I smiled as I sat down in a chair in front of his desk.

"I have to ask, I told Dyson to let me talk to you first, but Bo after you left last night did you go out to feed," he asked?

"No, I went home with Kenzi and slept until Lauren showed up to bring me here, ask Kenzi she was home all night with me," I told him honestly. He nodded and then walked around to sit next to me instead of across from me.

"A dark fae elder was killed last night and it looked like a succubus kill," he stated. "Hale, it wasn't me I swear," I told him. "I believe you Bo, but either there is an unannounced fae in the area or else someone is trying to make it look like you are on a killing spree and with everything that has happened lately with you being upset over Lauren, it wouldn't be hard to do," he told me.

_Great just what I need now._

**Chloe's POV**

"Wake up Chloe, come on get up lazy butt," Beca said as she pushed my shoulder. "No, sleep more," I mumbled as I reached blindly behind me for her. She laughed and pushed my hands away.

"Come on Chlo, get up I made coffee and waffles just for you," she told me and then pressed a kiss onto the back of my neck.

"Mmm, come back to bed, I'll make it worth your time," I told her with a smile as I opened my eyes. She smirked as she stood up.

I sat up and looked her over. "Beca, I hurt you," I cried as I noticed all the bruises littering her arms and neck.

"I'm fine Chloe, remember the chemo makes me more prone to bruising, believe me, last night was amazing," she said softly.

I sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Besides, I like that you are fae, I think that it is extremely hot that if you wanted to you could wolf out and just run. It sounds stupid when I say it out loud," she said quietly to herself.

I smiled and kissed her neck and then stood up. "You promised me waffles that you made," I said quickly. She laughed and led me to the kitchen where on our tiny table sat a dozen roses, two mugs of coffee and waffles with whipped cream, syrup and berries on top of them.

"Beca," I said as I turned to look at her. "Okay, I may have made a run to the flower shop down the road from here to get those," she said as she blushed a little.

"This is so sweet, I love you," I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"Do you work today," she asked me gently?

"I have to go in later to help Lauren out with some patients but I won't be there too long."

I'm in med school, final year to become a doctor and my old friend Lauren is letting me do my interning with her at the Light fae compound.

"If Lauren agrees to see you, will you come in to see her," I asked her quietly. "As long as you promise not to get your hopes up," she said softly.

"Okay," I said with a smile.

**Lauren's POV**

I sighed as I sat down at my desk at lunch time. Today had been hard especially with seeing Bo.

I miss her so much, I really do. But I can't forget that she kissed someone else without needing to feed. She promised me that she would not do that.

She swore she would be faithful in the only way she could be. She swore emotionally she would be faithful. She broke her promise.

It hurt so bad to hear Tamsin brag about it like she knew it would hurt me. It did feel good to slap her though I won't lie.

She was less than impressed but I don't really care about her now.

"Hey Lauren, sorry I'm late but I was with Beca and she was feeling a little under the weather," Chloe said as she practically fell through my door.

I smiled at her. "Don't worry about it, how's she doing today," I asked curiously?

"Um, well we had a night to ourselves and let's just say that she is bruised pretty badly because of the chemo and me," she said sadly. "That's not your fault Chloe, she's sick if she didn't want to be with you in that way she would have told you," I assured her.

Chloe Beale was one of the first fae I met when I started my enslavement for the fae. Since her family is a favorite of the elders since her grandfather is one, she was brought to me when she had caught a fae flu that was pretty bad. But I managed to help her and in her time here she shocked me by treating me like an equal. Even after she was released, she kept coming back to visit me and she and I became pretty good friends. When she was accepted into Barden University in Atlanta she told me first. When I found out she was studying medicine I offered to let her intern here with me.

"Could you maybe talk to her or examine her, if anyone could help her it would be you Lauren."

I sighed as I stood up. "Only because it's you asking, but you know it could be risky trying to bring her in here," I told her.

"I don't care that she's human I will do anything necessary to help her, I'm so in love with her that the stupid fae laws mean nothing to me, she's all that matters," Chloe said passionately.

Chloe sounded so much like Bo for a second that I felt my breath hitch. "The girl I love and one of my best friends is human, I think the fae need to learn a few things from you, she said.

Just then the door to my office opened and in stepped Dyson.

"Chloe," he said in shock?

"Dyson," she squealed and jumped into his arms for a hug. I smiled when I saw the brother and sister interact.

**Surprise Chloe is Dyson's sister. The different last names will be explained in the next chapter. Oh and a big thank you to WillowyWitch, your review for the first chapter of this story pretty much made my week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's yet another chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect or Lost Girl but i love them both so much**

**Bo's POV**

I headed home after my talk with Hale, I would have gone to talk to Lauren but I had a feeling that it would do more harm than good. I decided not to text Kenzi and tell her I was on my way home because I figured I would pick up dinner for the two of us as a thank you for all the annoyance I must have caused her lately.

Once I picked up some Chinese food from her favorite place I headed for the house. Once I arrived at mine and Kenzi's I grabbed the food and headed up to the door.

"Kenzi I'm home-"I froze when I walked into the living room. "OH MY GOD NO!"

On the couch was Kenzi and Tamsin and they were kissing each other! "What the hell is going on," I yelped as I dropped the bags with the food?

"Oh. Bo heeey," Kenzi said as she jumped to her feet. I glared at Tamsin as I advanced on the both of them.

Tamsin raised her eyebrows as I walked over to face her. "What the hell are you doing here," I asked with as much venom as possible?

"If you ask me it's pretty self explanatory honestly," she replied with a smirk. I looked over at Kenzi who was picking up the bag of food I dropped and looking through it hopefully.

"Awe Bobo did you bring me food," she asked excitedly as she ran to the counter in the kitchen to eat.

"No answer my question before the food," I told her as I followed her into the kitchen, leaving Tamsin in the living room. She sighed sadly as she dropped the food and looked at it longingly as I took it away from her.

"Spill Kenz," I told her.

"Okay, so don't freak out because it's not a big deal if you ask me. But Tamsin and I are kind of sort of seeing one another in a way like you and Doctor Hotpants were until a month a ago," Kenzi said while staring at the bag of food still.

I felt my jaw drop open and I looked over at Tamsin who was now coming out into the kitchen. "I think the succubus has lost the ability to function, quick grab the food and we can run," Tamsin whispered into Kenzi's ear. Who laughed at her.

"Bobo, are you okay," Kenzi asked worriedly? I looked at her and walked around the side of the counter and put an arm around her.

"So, you lied when you said you didn't swing both ways like me," I told her with a small grin. Tamsin let out a small laugh. I turned to face Tamsin.

"If I find out that you are just using her for the time being, I don't care about politics, I will kill you in the most unpleasant way I can find," I told her.

She nodded and looked over at Kenzi, who smiled as she started eating some food I left.

**Chloe's POV**

"How are you Chloe and what are you doing here," Dyson asked as he looked at me happily. "I'm interning here under Lauren," I explained as I grinned at Lauren who was looking over something on her desk.

"Interning, that's great, it's so good to see you, mom misses you," he said. I smiled at the thought of my mother.

Dyson and I are half brother and sister, we have the same mother but different fathers. Dyson is quite a bit older than me and his father was killed in the great fae war. After his father passed away our mother met my father, who is her mate as well. One thing led to another and they had me. Dyson was the best big brother especially when he found out that I was a wolf just like him.

"Where are you staying, I know mom would love to have you stay with her or hey even better you can stay at my loft with me," he said sounding excited.

"I can't I am staying in an apartment with someone and we already signed the lease and everything," I told him. Lauren looked up when I mentioned I was staying with 'someone' and looked at me warningly.

For all Dyson's good traits, his one major bad one is how he treats Lauren. In turn that makes me think he would not be at all happy about me being with Beca, a human especially a sick human.

"Who are you staying with," he asked me curiously. "Beca, a girl I met when I was at Barden," I told him as I looked at Lauren worriedly.

"Dyson, I'm sorry to cut in but Chloe and I need to get to work," she told him. He turned and glared at her but nodded nonetheless. "I'll call you later and we can get together," I told him and he smiled.

"Sounds good, see you later," he said as he walked out of the room. "Thank you, I figure he won't be happy when he learns I am with Beca," I said as we headed out to the labs.

"I understand Chloe, its fine," Lauren assured me. "You don't think Dyson would hurt Beca do you," I asked her worriedly?

"Dyson is unpredictable, I don't like him," Lauren stated. "Does that have anything to do with Bo, the girl you have a picture of in your wallet that I saw yesterday," I asked her with a grin.

"Bo and I are not together, she was with Dyson for a long time, he even gave up his love for her in order to save her life once."

I nodded in thought about something.

**Bo's POV**

"Come on Bobo, can we go to the Dal now, I want me some vodka," Kenzi whined as I dragged her into a store. "I'm getting Lauren flowers first, and then we can go to the Dal," I told her loudly.

We went to the counter and there was only one person in front of us. It was a very pale, and small brown haired girl that was looking at the floor.

"You can go ahead of me if you want, I'm still deciding," the girl said to me.

"Thank you," I said as I went up to the counter. "Are you okay girlie, you look kind of like your gonna blow chunks everywhere" Kenzi asked her?

"I'm fine," she said quickly. For some reason there was something about this tiny girl that was familiar, she had an aura about her that made me feel like I had run into her before, but I'm pretty sure I haven't.

I saw the name on her card and it said Chloe. "What's your name," I asked suddenly. "Beca, why?"

"No reason, I was just being nosey, sorry," I said as Kenzi gave me a weird look.

"BECA!" Kenzi screamed as Beca collapsed on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter and this one will finally have interaction between all four of the main characters of this story! Yay. Anyways I hope everyone who has read this has liked it.**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect or Lost Girl**

**Bo's POV**

Oh god she just passed out!

"We need to take her to the hospital," Kenzi said loudly. "Actually I think we should take her to Lauren, I think there is a chance that she is fae," I said quietly as I carefully picked her up.

Kenzi looked at me in alarm and nodded as I picked up Beca and headed out to my car quickly.

Kenzi drove and I sat in the back making sure that she was still breathing and didn't wake up unexpectedly and freak out. I know I would if I woke up in some stranger's car.

Once we reached the light fae compound we got out, with me still carrying Beca and hurried inside.

Kenzi lead the way to the labs where she threw the doors open and there was Lauren with that same red headed girl from before.

"Lauren help this girl we met just fainted and she has an aura that seems like fae's," I said loudly.

The red head turned around and dropped what was in her hands.

"BECA," she screamed and in a flash she had the girl out of my arms and in hers. She growled at me as she laid Beca down.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

I froze and looked at Lauren in alarm. "Chloe calm down this is Bo, she would never hurt her please relax," Lauren said as she looked Beca over.

"Baby wake up please," the red head said as she ran her fingers through Beca's hair.

I noticed both the red heads and Beca's aura and noticed that they were extremely similar and even unconscious Beca's aura was drawn to the red heads.

"Bo this is Chloe, and Chloe this is Bo okay," Lauren said softly. Chloe looked up at me and she looked guilty. "Bo, I'm sorry about growling and getting upset with you," she said quietly.

"Its okay don't worry about it, is she going to be okay," I asked as Kenzi walked closer to us.

"Are you a wolf," Kenzi asked Chloe curiously. She nodded as she turned back to Beca while Lauren hooked her up to an IV.

Chloe laid her head against Beca's shoulder and I saw her eyes were glistening with tears.

"I'll be right back Chloe okay," Lauren said gently. She motioned for me and Kenzi to follow her to her office.

Once we were all in there Lauren closed the door. "Is she the one you told me about, the one who's terminally ill," I asked sadly. Kenzi gasped as she looked up at me in shock.

"That's the one, she is also Chloe's mate and Chloe is fae," she said softly.

"She's going to die soon though, and Chloe will live for thousands of years," Kenzi said softly. Lauren nodded sadly.

"Lauren… could I heal her, would my chi save her," I asked quietly?

Her eyes shot up to my face and she looked shocked. "You would do that if it could work," Lauren said.

"I can tell that Chloe loves her and all I can think was if Beca was you I would do everything in my power to save you," I said. She smiled and her face softened more than it had in ages around me.

"Awe Bobo," Kenzi said as she gave me a side hug!

"So… will it work," I asked her softly. "It wouldn't cure her Bo, but it could bide her so time," she said quietly.

"Run it by Chloe and see if she is okay with it and if she is, I'll do it as long as you are okay with that," I said softly.

Lauren walked closer to me and pulled me into a hug. I put my arms around her happily and laid my head on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna leave," Kenzi whispered and I heard her open the door and walk out. I really wanted to kiss Lauren, but I knew she probably wouldn't appreciate that right now.

"Let's go out and talk to Chloe now," she said and took my hand and led me out to the lab.

I was pretty happy that Beca had woke up and Chloe was sitting on the edge of the bed and was whispering into Beca's ear making her smile. "Hello Beca, I'm Lauren Lewis," Lauren said as we approached them.

"You're Chloe's friend right," Beca said as she shifted a little to sit up some more.

"Yes and this is Bo, she is the one who brought you into my lab," she said softly.

Chloe pressed a kiss on Beca's cheek and kept a hand on her side. I smiled at her and Chloe looked over at me.

**Chloe's POV**

"Well what's going on with me then," Beca said quietly. I put an arm around her and kissed her softly, not caring that anyone else was in the room with us.

"You're sick and it's getting worse unfortunately, but I do have an idea that actually Bo came up with and it could slow the illness down," Lauren said softly. My head shot up and looked at us in shock.

"What is it," I asked quietly?

"Bo is a succubus and you know obviously that she feeds on chi and the healing rate of succubi is very high. Well Bo is rather different from most succubi for more than one reason but the one that matters most right now is she can push her chi into someone else and it can heal them," Lauren explained.

Bo was staring at Lauren as she talked and looked like she wanted to throw her down and take her right here.

"Could it heal Beca permanently like make her healthy again," I asked hopefully. "No, unfortunately it wouldn't but it would help slow down the effects and give Beca more time," Lauren told me.

I looked at Bo, who was now paying attention to us. "How do you push your chi into others," I asked Bo softly?

She looked uncomfortable and then looked to Lauren. "She would have to kiss Beca," Lauren said softly.

I looked at Beca who had closed her eyes and was breathing heavily. "Becs, are you okay with trying this, if not that's fine and nobody will ask again," I said softly.

"I don't want to kiss anyone that is not you, but if it can help me to spend more time with you then it's worth it," she said as she wrapped her hand around my wrist.

"I love you Beca, so so much," I said softly as I leaned over to kiss her.

"Okay Bo, thank you for um everything today," I said as Bo and Lauren stepped closer. Beca looked a little uncomfortable and sat up some.

"Okay," Bo said as she stood next to Beca's bed. "I'm sorry Chloe," she said right before she leaned over and connected her lips with Beca's and I saw a stream of red wispy stuff fly out of Bo's mouth and into Beca's.

Within seconds Beca's face had more color and she looked much less tired. Bo pulled away after like thirty seconds and instantly stepped away from Beca so I could come close again.

"Becs, how do you feel," I asked curiously? "Better actually, a lot better," she said as she sat up in the bed and looked up at me.

I beamed at Lauren and even Bo. Lauren walked over and took the IV out of Beca's arm. "You don't even need this anymore, Bo that was amazing you just helped a patient with cancer," Lauren said in awe.

Bo nodded and looked a little uncomfortable. "Thank you Bo," I said and she looked surprised. "You don't want to hit me, I know a wolf and he was really territorially when he thought anyone was with the person he claimed to have mated with," she said.

Lauren's eyes darkened and I noticed her slip her hand into Bo's. "You helped Beca, and I can't be upset over that, I'm very happy you were able to help her honestly."

She looked relieved when I said that.

"And I know, Dyson is worse than I am, Lauren told me he mated with you," I said as Bo's jaw dropped.

"Because you're a succubus and didn't mate with him he can't be your true mate, even if you are his since wolves mate for life," I said as I turned to look at Beca.

"So does that mean I'm stuck with you," Beca teased as she kissed my hand.

God I love her so much it scared me sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another new chapter even though this story hasn't gotten many reviews, it is still my personal favorite since it has my two favorite couples in it. Anyways to anyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorite this story thank you very much and enjoy the new chapter.**

**Chloe's POV**

"You ready to leave and go home now," I asked Beca as she was sitting on the edge of the bed. "I am, I actually feel better than I have in a while," she told me with a grin.

I grabbed her hand and waved at Lauren as we headed out the door. "Want to get some take out and go home and just relax," I asked as I cupped her cheek. "Sounds prefect Chlo," she said as she leaned in and kissed me gently.

"Chloe?" Oh shit I thought as I heard that voice.

I turned around and saw Dyson walking towards us. I looked at Beca and pulled her closer to me. She may be human, but she is ten times stronger than me when it comes to dealing with emotions and this isn't going to be good with Dyson.

"Who is this Chloe," he asked as he looked at Beca. Suddenly his eyes widened.

One thing about wolves is we can tell if someone has mated with a wolf, especially if they are family. It was something that I actually noticed about Bo, but I also noticed that she didn't have that affectionate feeling that most wolf mates tend to have. She did stare at Lauren a lot though.

He looked at Beca again and blinked. Then he looked at me and I gripped Beca's hand even tighter.

"Dyson before you freak out I just need you to know that I love her more than anything in the whole world," I said as I looked at Beca who was trying to look all badass.

"Chloe, she is a human a sick human," he said as he stepped closer. "Do you have a problem with me," Beca asked him coolly?

He snarled and his eyes turned yellow. "Back off Dyson, you are my brother and I don't want to have to fight with you," I warned him.

"You're just like Bo, you think that being with a human is fun. But it isn't Chloe, she will die and soon, then you'll be alone forever you know we only fall in love once," he growled as he glared at me.

"I love Chloe you jerk, why won't you stupid fae realize that humans are just as good as you, you'd all be fucking dead if we weren't around," she yelled angrily!

I felt sick to my stomach, Dyson is my brother and I love him. But Beca is my mate, I love her and like he said we mate for life, even if her life is a hell of a lot shorter than most humans.

**Bo's POV**

I went home not long after everything with Beca and actually felt much lighter than I had in a long time. Yeah I did until I walked into the crack shack and saw Kenzi and Tamsin wearing NOTHING!

"OH MY GOD MY EYES," I yelled loudly!

"BO," Kenzi screamed in surprise! "Oh come on it's not like you haven't seen worse or done worse," Tamsin said as she stood up and got dressed. Kenzi looked like she agreed with Tamsin.

"God, Kenz, never again can you get pissed at me for making out with Lauren down here ever," I said as I sat at the counter. "In order to make out with Doc you also have to actually be with her," Tamsin said and Kenzi elbowed her.

"It's your fault we're on a break," I growled as I felt my inner succubus want to come out and hurt her.

"Bobo relax okay," Kenzi said nervously. "No if she hadn't of kissed me after everything then maybe I would not be in this situation with Lauren," I snapped.

"No Bo, you are in this little situation cause you treated Doctor Hotpants like shit," Kenzi yelled!

Tamsin looked at Kenzi in shock. "Bobo, I love you to pieces okay, but you always put the doc on the back burner, it's like you didn't care, you took chi from all of us to save Dyson, how does that look to her," Kenzi continued.

I felt any anger in me evaporate once Kenzi started talking. "I agree what happened with Tam Tam did not help, but that is not the only reason you lost her," she stated.

"Kenzi, I think you're good now," Tamsin said quietly. I fell off my stool and onto the floor.

I have lost Lauren. She deserves better than me, I shouldn't even try to get her back.

"Bobo, I didn't say that to hurt you okay," Kenzi said as she pulled me to my feet. I noticed that Tamsin was walking out the door.

"I really messed up Kenzi, I don't know how to win her back," I said weakly. She stood up and grabbed a tub of ice cream out of the freezer.

"Then we have an excuse to eat all of the ice cream," Kenzi said with a grin. I smiled at her.

Just as there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Kenzi yelled!

In stepped Lauren and she looked so amazing. I jumped up and didn't know what to say.

"Lauren what are you doing here," I asked softly as I heard Kenzi walk up to her room. "You seemed upset when you left after everything with Beca, I um wanted to come make sure you were okay since you gave her a lot of your chi," she said quietly.

"I'm fine, uh can I get you anything to drink," I asked as I tripped over my shoes which were by the counter.

What the hell? I'm a succubus, being smooth is something I should be really good at, yet here I am not being able to act that way in front of the one who matters the most.

"Are you alright Bo," she asked in concern once I stood up. I nodded and sat down across from her.

"Bo you have no idea how happy you made Chloe and Beca today," she said softly. I smiled as I longed to reach out and hold her hand.

"I'm glad I could help her, I can imagine how Chloe's gotta be feeling," I said sadly. "Bo, I was wondering if you could come into the lab next week and we can start working on those shots for your hunger," she said curiously.

"You want to spend time with me," I said with a stupid grin. She laughed and nodded.

"I don't hate you Bo, I just think we need a break from the relationship aspect of us, I'm still your friend and doctor," she said softly.

"Great," I said as I felt a bit of disappointment at her words. I had hoped she was going to say that she was no longer upset with me and wanted to try again.

If I had one more shot with her I would not mess it up, not for anyone, especially Dyson. We talked for a little longer and then she had to go back to the labs.

Once she was gone Kenzi and I headed to the Dal. When we walked in I saw Kenzi's eyes light up and I knew that Tamsin had to be there. "She is good to you right," I said warily as I watched her kick Hale's butt at pool.

I smiled at how Kenzi's eyes were lit up so much. "She is," she told me gently. I smiled and at her.

"Bo, there you are," Trick said as we entered. "Hey Trick what's up," I asked?

"Did Hale talk to you about the succubus kills," he asked curiously. I nodded and before he could say anything else I jumped in.

"They weren't me, I was with Kenzi the whole night," I said as Kenzi made her way over to Hale and Tamsin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter, i know not a lot of people read this one since it is a crossover. However, it is my favorite one I have posted out of my three stories. Anyways the italics are flashbacks that I may use more often in this story to show what Chloe and Beca were like before they moved to Toronto.**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect or Lost Girl, but I would really like too.**

**Bo's POV**

I sighed as I got ready the next morning. I was supposed to meet Lauren at the labs in about an hour, to see about trying my shots again to curb my hunger.

Kenzi hadn't come home last night which leads me to believe that she was wherever Tamsin was right now. Dyson surprisingly, never showed up to the Dal last night. Normally he is always there, especially when Hale is. This doesn't happen much anymore since he became the Ash.

I headed to the labs after stopping to get some coffee for myself and Lauren. Once I arrived I saw that Chloe was not there this time. I walked in and saw Lauren was looking into a microscope at something.

"Good morning doctor," I said as I walked over to her and held out the cup of coffee. She looked up and smiled when she saw me. "Morning Bo."

"I got you a coffee, I figured you wouldn't remember to grab one for yourself so I thought I would bring you one just in case," I told her. She took the cup from my hands and smiled even larger when she took a sip. "You remember my coffee order," she stated as she led me to her office.

"I remember a lot of things about you Lauren." She blushed and went over to a mini fridge in her office that had different kinds of DNA or medicine inside. "I worked a bit on the formula I have been using for your shots and I think that I just needed to adjust the amount per dose to fix that fact that it wasn't working," she explained.

I love listening to her geek out over any type of science thing. "I trust that you are right," I assured her. She smiled and motioned for me to sit down in a chair. "So what did you do last night," I asked curiously. "Just stayed here and went home after to go to bed," she shrugged as she pulled the sleeve of my shirt up for the needle.

I shivered when she touched me. I miss her so fucking much that I actually found myself jealous of Tamsin yesterday when I realized she got to be with the one she wanted to be with, when I don't get that same luxury.

"Are you cold Bo?" I shook my head and watched as she prepared the needle. I smiled and closed my eyes as I pretended this was just another day and after she gave me the injection I could take her home with me.

"Hey Lauren, sorry I'm late, I Beca wouldn't let me leave until as late as she could," Chloe said as she burst into the office. "Oh, hey Bo," she said cheerfully. Now that I know I have nothing to worry about with Chloe and Lauren, I do actually think she is a nice person.

"I ran into Dyson last night though, with Beca," I heard her say quietly to Lauren.

"How do you know Dyson?" I was curious as he had never mentioned Chloe before. "He's my half brother," she told me quietly.

My jaw dropped and I looked over at Lauren who was just about the put the needle in my arm. "Let me guess, he wasn't all that impressed about you mating with a human was he," I asked?

She shook her head quickly. "That was one of the reasons Beca didn't want me to leave this morning, she was worried about how upset I was last night," Chloe sighed. "Dyson isn't so easy going especially when it comes to humans," I said and Chloe nodded.

I looked over at Lauren as she injected my shot into my arm. I barely even felt it, which I chalked up to being because of Lauren knowing what to do so well.

Chloe grabbed a lab coat and headed out to the main lab. "You have no idea how much happier you made her by helping Beca," she said. I smiled at her.

She stared at me for a moment and I couldn't help but notice how she leaned in closer to me. I reached up and cupped her cheek in my hand.

She looked at me and started to move away. I stood up and put a hand on her waist. "Lauren wait, we need to talk, I don't know about you but I can't keep going on just wondering what will happen with us from day to day," I told her softly.

"It's just a break Bo," she said quietly. I hate that word, it can either mean a permanent break or temporary and I hate not knowing which one we have.

"I hate this though, I hate not knowing if this is a permanent thing or not," I told her as I stepped closer to her. She ducked her head down so as not to look me in the eye. "I know I screwed up okay, I hate myself for hurting you believe me, even Kenzi called me out on how I treated you and if you give me a chance I promise to never hurt you that way ever again," I told her desperately.

"I thought you were okay with giving me time?" I nodded and sighed. "I am Lauren, I just need to know if at the end of it we will be together, I can't take this whole not knowing thing," I said sadly.

She nodded and laid her head on my shoulder. "I understand that Bo, but I don't know for sure what will happen, I know I still love you so much, but I also know that you hurt me a lot."

I fought back the tears that wanted to spill out of my eyes. "I'll just go then," I said as I grabbed my leather jacket. She looked at me worriedly.

"Bye Lauren, I'll see you when I need to get another shot." "Bo wait!"

I stopped and felt Lauren turn me around.

**Chloe's POV**

For the first time since I started this work with Lauren I would rather be at home than here. The chances of running into Dyson are very likely here and I don't think I can handle seeing him right now. Last night was really hard and Beca was my hero like always.

_Dyson glared at Beca when she yelled at him. "You know nothing about what you have done to my sister. She mated with you and that means when you die she will be miserable until she dies."_

"_Well you know what, I love your sister, she respects me and I respect her, I will never regret being with her even if I die a lot sooner than her," Beca told him. He looked at me and I grabbed Beca's arm._

"_Bo knows how I feel about Beca as well as Lauren, so don't act like it's because I'm fae and she isn't, this is about how you lost your mate to someone who clearly respects everyone," I said angrily._

_I love Dyson, but why does he have to be such a jerk about humans. I can't remember him ever being this bad when we were younger._

After our run in with Dyson we had headed to get our take out and carry on with our original plan of relaxing together. After Bo gave Beca some of her chi, Beca had more energy and seemed more like her than in a long time.

Last night was the best night in literally every way when we got home. One of the reasons I was so late was she wore me out. When I woke up this morning I got the best surprise of all.

Before we moved out to Toronto and before she got really sick Beca was a really good DJ, but unfortunately when she got sick she stopped making mixes and doing her usual Djing stuff. When I woke up I saw her at her computer using her mixing equipment.

It made my day, and now I am even more determined to find a way to make sure Beca gets better, I can't let her die.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter, I was in the mood to write so I figured why not put out another chapter of my favorite story. As always read and review, it makes my day to read your reviews.**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect or Lost Girl**

**Lauren's POV**

As soon as Bo turned to walk away from me I felt myself panic and grab her. I pulled her close and she looked at me in surprise. "Lauren what are you doing?"

I looked at her nervously. "I don't want you to be angry with me, I just want to try to be friends for now," I told her honestly. "I hate to be a pain but we were never really just friends Lauren, on my end at least there has always been something more than friendship," Bo told me quietly.

I nodded and looked at the floor. She cupped my cheek and tilted my head up to look at her. "I'm not mad at you Laur, just scared that's all," she assured me. I nodded again and still didn't say anything.

"Can I come to your place tonight when I am not working and we can talk some more?" She nodded hurriedly. "I'll see you then," she said softly.

I watched her walk out of the room and wave at Chloe as she passed. I smiled as I sat down and looked around. I do love Bo and I do want to be with her. But how do I know that she will treat me fairly. When we were together before she was great for about the first month. After that she started putting us on the back burner and she was only around when I practically begged her to be. The icing on the cake was when she kissed Tamsin and I didn't even hear about it from Bo.

Guess I will have to wait and see what happens tonight.

**Bo's POV**

"Hey Bo, wait up!" I stopped and looked as Chloe caught up to me by the main doors to the lab. I wonder what she wants.

"Can I talk to you for a second," she asked hopefully. "Sure."

"Dyson told me he mated to you and I notice that you are not mated to him," she stated. "Well that's good since I don't really want to be mated to your brother, no offence."

"It's really rare for us wolves to mate with someone and for them not to be mated to us," she said. "Beca is mated to you isn't she, both of your auras light up like crazy when you are around each other," I said lightly. She blushed and it made me laugh a little.

"You're a succubus right?"

I nodded. "Do you really love Lauren then, I don't mean for it to sound disrespectful or anything because you seem to be a really good person, but I care about Lauren a lot and I just want to make sure you have her best interests at heart," Chloe said quickly.

I smiled at the fact that Lauren has someone who cares enough about her to question me about how I feel for her. "I am completely 100 percent in love with her and will do anything to win her back."

She looked pleased with my answer. "Good, I don't want her to get hurt anymore than she already has been by the fae, particularly succubi in general, not you," she said hurriedly.

"What do you mean? Was she hurt by another succubus before." I asked in alarm at the mere thought of someone having hurt Lauren before I met her. "She might not want me to tell you but I think you do have a right to know since you do love her and want to be with her," she said simply.

I nodded for her to continue. I could feel myself getting extremely frustrated at the fact that someone like me may have hurt Lauren in god only knows what way!

"When I first met Lauren like four years ago or more, I met her here at the labs and she was in rough shape. Really jumpy and while confident, not as confident as we all perceive her to be."

"There was one patient of Lauren's that kept coming to see her even though she didn't seem to actually need any medical help in the first place… this person was a succubus," Chloe said as we sat down on a bench outside of the classroom.

"Her name was Kendra and she was really pretty, obviously. But anyways she had taken a shinning to Lauren and I think she wanted her to become a part of her thrall." I growled under my breath at the thought of anyone, much less another succubus trying to make Lauren bend to their will.

I clenched my jaw and nodded for her to continue. "Well one day I walked into the labs to talk to Lauren who at this point had become a pretty good friend that I enjoyed talking to." I nodded and again tightened my fists so I didn't start freaking out.

"When I walked in, Kendra had Lauren up against a wall and was trying to pulse her, but Lauren had some kind of necklace on that could stop her from being able to do anything to her, and Kendra didn't seem all that pleased about that," she mumbled.

I stood up and walked a few feet away from Chloe. "Where is this Kendra girl now then?"

"Somewhere around, I haven't seen her in a long time honestly, but she wasn't very happy with Lauren."

"Thanks for telling me that Chloe," I said and then walked over to my car. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I really needed to feed before I got to see Lauren again tonight.

**Chloe's POV**

After work I hurried home. I really wanted to see Beca while she was feeling good. I walked into our apartment and saw her in nothing but a robe in the kitchen.

"Hey there," I said as I walked to her side quickly. She smiled at me as she turned around and I pulled her to me by the string on the front of the robe. "I missed you today," she said as I wrapped my arms around her neck and leaned in to kiss her eagerly.

With some of her newfound strength she lifted me up onto the counter where she had been facing before I showed up. I giggled as Beca smirked at me. "Here try some of this," she said as she held up a fork with some pasta on it with some type of sauce on it. I opened my mouth and she put it in and it was amazing. I didn't even know what kind of sauce she used but I loved it instantly.

"Well what do you think," she asked as she pressed her lips against my neck. I sighed in contentment.

"That's really good Becs." I leaned in and kissed her eagerly wrapping my legs and arms around her. "Want to come with me to our room and we can have dinner later?" she said with a wicked grin on her face. "That sounds like the best idea you have had in a really long time Beca," I agreed happily.

She carried me to our room and I kissed her eagerly as she did so.


	8. Chapter 8

**I had this chapter ready to go yesterday, but Fanfiction wouldn't let me post it. Something was wrong but oh well it's fixed now. I'm actually kind of proud of this chapter even though Beca and Chloe aren't in it. I kind of really like the idea of Tamsin and Kenzi, so I think I am going to include them quite a bit in this story now. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

**Another note (sorry) Tamsin is somewhat different than she actually is in the show just a heads up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything sadly, except for Kendra.**

**Tamsin's POV**

I sat at the Dal and looked around in annoyance. I wanted to see Kenzi. She had said she would be here but she had yet to show. I know because I even asked Trick if she was outback stealing liquor.

"Hey Tamsin want some company," Dyson asked as he approached me. I rolled my eyes but shrugged as he sat down. Just then Bo walked in and looked extremely tense and upset. She came over and looked at us.

"Have you seen Kenzi?" I asked her without thinking. Dyson looked at me in confusion. She shook her head. "Do either of you know a succubus named Kendra?" Bo asked her eyes kept flashing between her normal brown and blue. Dyson looked at her in surprise. "What do you want Kendra for," he asked her quietly.

She looked at me and I just shrugged as I stood up and made my way over to a pool table. I set up the table and started shooting even though nobody was with me.

After about an hour I gave up on waiting for Kenzi and headed out to my truck, when I heard a loud groan. I spun around and headed towards the alley way beside the Dal. I approached the alley and saw a small body lying on the ground and I felt a sense of dread fill me at the sight.

I walked over and gasped. "Kenzi," I groaned and bent down quickly next to her. She whimpered and I saw how she was curled up and had bruises everywhere. "What happened to you," I said weakly. She looked up at me and I saw a look of relief on her face. "I was attacked duh," she said.

I leaned over and gently picked her up. "I'll take you to Lauren okay," I said soothingly. It's weird but when it comes to Kenzi any of my stupid sarcasm and rude comments are gone. I carried her to my truck and then gently set her in the truck.

I got in the drivers side and drove very quickly to the labs.

I got there and carried her in quickly. "Hey Doc, I need your help!" I called out as I saw Lauren appear. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of Kenzi as I laid her down on a cot.

"Oh my god what happened to her," Lauren asked in alarm as she rushed to our side. "I don't know I found her like this," I said quietly. "Kenzi, what happened to you," she asked gently.

"This big guy attacked me when I was heading to the Dal earlier and I couldn't fight him, I tried to even grab my knife," she said quietly. I reached over and couldn't help but brush her hair out of her face. Lauren raised an eyebrow at me.

**Bo's POV**

I looked at Dyson curiously when he said Kendra's name like it wasn't a big deal. "Where is she Dyson," I said coldly. "What's going on Bo, why do you want to find her? She's been around a really long time and is an old friend of mine," he stated. I felt a surge of anger at his words and leaned in closer to him.

"I need to have a talk with her," I said coolly. He looked away from me. "She lives in the same building that I do," he said calmly. I nodded and waved to Trick as I walked out of the Dal. I got in my car and headed to a club downtown to feed. I was going to look for Kendra tomorrow after I see Lauren tonight.

Once I got home I was not surprised to see that Kenzi wasn't home. She is either at the Dal or with Tamsin doing stuff I don't want to know about.

I sat down and felt my phone buzz and I picked it up. It was Lauren and she was telling me to come to the lab right away. I didn't give it a second thought if she wants me there than I am going to be there.

Once I got there though my whole opinion changed. "KENZI!" I screamed as I ran in. Tamsin turned around and looked at me. "What happened?" I asked as I looked at Lauren and then Tamsin. "I found her outside of the Dal, in that alley way next to the building and I brought her here," Tamsin said quickly. I felt eternally grateful to Tamsin.

"Bo, can I talk to you in my office for a second," Lauren said softly. I nodded and followed her to her office. "It was a succubus attack and before you flip I know it wasn't you okay, it wasn't a normal succubi attack because normally the victim is willing. Succubi don't have to use force and most don't, but you get your occasional one that likes to hurt their sexual partners." Lauren reached out and squeezed my hand.

"Are any of the markings familiar to you?" I asked softly. She looked at me in surprise. "I know about Kendra, Lauren why didn't you tell me," I asked her sadly?

She looked away from me. "I can't tell who it was that attacked her just that she didn't put up much of a fight, probably because whoever did it pulsed her" Lauren said stiffly. I felt sick to my stomach. I turned and walked back to where Kenzi was lying with Tamsin hovering over her worriedly.

"Kenzi, you'll be fine, just rest and don't do anything strenuous for a few weeks and if you rip any of your stitches come let me know and I'll fix them for you okay." Lauren told her gently. Kenzi nodded and Tamsin looked relieved.

"Come stay with me for a few days," Tamsin said to her quietly. I looked at Tamsin curiously. "Why not just let her come home with me, I can take care of her," I said calmly. Kenzi looked at Lauren who just shrugged. "Bobo and Tam Tam I can take care of myself, I may be human but I'm not incapable of being careful," she said defiantly. "I know," Tamsin said soothingly.

She's making me want to gag. "I'm going to go home, but you can come with me," Kenzi told Tamsin firmly. Lauren smiled at Kenzi for standing her ground. "Well if that's settled, Lauren will you still come over and talk to me," I said hopefully. She nodded and then helped Kenzi get up.

She had to tell Tamsin to stay back so Kenzi could stand up. Tamsin was hovering extremely close. I smirked at how Tamsin was acting with Kenzi. If I had any doubt about her feelings towards Kenzi they have been squashed now.

Tamsin and Kenzi took her truck back to the crack shack as Tamsin promised to stop and get some junk food for her. "Want to ride with me?" I asked Lauren as she took off her lab coat.

She nodded and followed me to my car. "So… was it Chloe who told you about Kendra?" She asked softly. I nodded slowly and she actually cracked a small smile. "She's a really good person and I am really sorry about being jealous over her at first," I told her.

We got to the shack and I noticed that Kenzi and Tamsin had not made it yet. I led the way inside and grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge and poured us each a glass. "Thank you, but if you're trying to get me drunk I'm sticking with the one glass," she said with a small smile to let me know she was just teasing me.

"Lauren, I won't lie, I really miss you," I said as I took a deep breath. I hoped that wasn't being too forward.

"Bo… I can't just jump back into a relationship with you, the last time I did that I got hurt a lot." Lauren stated the obvious. I nodded slowly.

"I can't promise to never hurt you again because with my track record, I will. However, I can promise to never hurt you intentionally ever again, I will put you first and never again will I make you feel like I don't care."

She nodded slowly. "That's all well and good Bo, but saying you'll do that and actually doing it are two completely different things," she told me.

"Give me a chance to actually prove to you I can do this," I said as I reached out and took her hand in mine. She looked at our hands as she sighed.

"How about a trial run, we will take it slow, not sleeping together at first and just see what happens," she stated. I nodded eagerly.

"Anything you want, I won't even feed from anyone else okay," I said and realized how desperate I actually sounded. She smiled at me just as the door opened and Kenzi hobbled in followed by Tamsin who was still hovering protectively over her.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm starting to get back in the swing of things and my ideas for each of my stories are starting to come together so hopefully I will be updating more often. Enjoy the new chapter and read and review.**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect or Lost Girl**

**Chloe's POV**

As I sat on mine and Beca's bed I wondered if Lauren was going to be mad that I told Bo about what had happened to her. "Hey, are you okay, I figured after last night it would be hard to get rid of a smile from you," Beca said as she sat up.

I smiled at her and couldn't help but be grateful that I had my Beca back at least for a few days thanks to Bo. "I'm okay just thinking about Lauren and Bo," I explained and she looked at me in confusion for a moment.

"Why are you thinking about them?" Beca asked curiously as she sat up and kissed my shoulder.

"I talked to Bo before I came home and told her some stuff that Lauren probably didn't want her to know right now," I stated. She nodded and pulled me close and I rested my head against her shoulder.

"I think it would take a lot for Lauren to get upset with you honestly," Beca told me soothingly. She leaned over and kissed me softly.

"Relax Chlo," she said and rubbed my back gently.

**Bo's POV**

I sighed as Lauren stood up when Kenzi and Tamsin came through the door. At least she is willing to try again. I don't even mind that she wants to go slow, at least she is willing to give me a chance.

"Did you buy every unhealthy thing you could find?" Lauren looked shocked at the amount of junk food that Tamsin sat on the counter in the kitchen. "I couldn't tell her no," Tamsin muttered as Kenzi grinned wickedly.

"Wow, she has you wrapped around her little finger, my how the great bitch has fallen," I said to Tamsin who glared at me.

Lauren narrowed her eyes at me and I closed my mouth. "You're just as bad with Dr. Hotpants there Bobo," Kenzi told me. I felt Lauren reach over and hold my hand.

"That's okay with me," Lauren said as she met my gaze. I broke out into a huge smile when she said that.

I wanted to say I love you but I figured with the whole going slow idea, that it wouldn't be the best idea in the world. "Kenzi, you should sit down and rest," Tamsin said quietly as she put an arm around Kenzi.

I watched as Kenzi leaned into her and allowed Tamsin to lead her to the couch where she sat down.

I wanted to be like that again with Lauren. I looked at Lauren, who was busy looking over the food that they had brought with them. "So when you said we had to go slow, what exactly does that entail?" I asked curiously. I was genuinely curious as I didn't want to push her too far.

Lauren actually smiled at me and I felt on top of the world. "I won't sleep with you like I said, but I'm not opposed to being held by you-"I cut her off by pulling her into my arms hurriedly.

She put her arms around my waist and I held her close. "I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon and I'm not even being sarcastic," I warned her. She laughed and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Good," she whispered into my ear. I smiled and rocked her back and forth, just wanting to keep her close for as long as possible.

I couldn't help but press my lips against her neck and she sighed in contentment.

Just then there was a knock at the front door. "Bo, you should answer that," Lauren told me. "No, I don't want too," I said softly. "I'll get it," Tamsin said as she walked by us and went to the door.

"Hey wolf and siren what's up?" She asked as Dyson and Hale came into the house. "I heard lil' mama got hurt and wanted to come see her," Hale said as he looked at Kenzi, who smiled happily at him. "Hey Hale, sup man?" Kenzi said as he walked over to her.

Lauren pulled away from me when Dyson came over to us. "Bo, I need to talk to you for a moment," he said calmly. I nodded and followed him into the hallway.

"Have you gone after Kendra yet?" He asked me curiously. I shook my head and he looked a bit relieved. "That doesn't mean I won't, I will be finding her and I will make her sorry for what she did," I warned him.

"Bo, please don't she is a good person and I think the two of you would be good friends," he said quickly. I burst out laughing and shook my head. "I'd rather die," I said as I turned back to go into the kitchen with Tamsin and Lauren.

They were both putting the food away while Lauren reprimanded her about all the bad food and Tamsin seemed to be feeling at least a little bit guilty. Until she found a bottle of vodka that they must have bought.

I went up behind Lauren and wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. "Hi," I said and pressed a kiss to her neck.

She turned her head to look at me and I smiled at her. "Want some junk food, that's all you'll be eating for a long time," she told me. I laughed and tightened my arms around her.

I noticed Tamsin seemed to be watching Hale and Kenzi like a hawk. Almost as if she was jealous.

**Tamsin's POV**

I cannot believe that I am jealous of Hale. Yeah, he may be the ash, and yeah he may not have ever screwed her friends over, but still!

I grabbed some of her chips and went over to the couch where the two of them were laughing. "Here, thought you might be hungry," I said as I sat down on Kenzi's other side. "Thanks," she said and turned back to her conversation with Hale.

I noticed Bo was watching me with a smirk. I flipped her the bird and turned back to look at Kenzi.

To my surprise she leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder while she talked to Hale. Hale looked at me in surprise. I put my arm around Kenzi and rubbed her arm.

"Yo lil' mamas are you and Tamsin…" Hale asked Kenzi in surpise?

"Yeah, we're dating," I said coolly. He raised his eyes up to look over at Bo who was talking to Lauren. Maybe she will get off mine and Kenzi's back if she and the good doctor make up and then she can bunk with her more often.

Then we can have some more alone time. Finally.


End file.
